Cast aluminum hatch assemblies for marine vessels are well known. For example, such hatches are commercially available from Pompanette, Inc., of Charlestown, N.H., the assignee of the present invention. Such assemblies are also described in my co-pending application entitled "Improved Hatch Assembly For A Marine Vessel" Ser. No. 08/600,542, filed on Feb. 13, 1996 and assigned to the same assignee of the present invention, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,676,082.
It is now believed that there may be a significant commercial demand for an improved hatch assembly which reduces or minimizes the likelihood of residual water which accumulates around a hatch due to rain, spray or washing down of the vessel, from entering the cabin when the hatch is open or closed. It is also believed that there may be a significant demand for a plastic hatch assembly which presents a low profile, has a pleasing appearance and which can be manufactured at a favorable cost.
Accordingly, the hatch assembly in accordance with the present invention offers a number of advantages over prior art assemblies. For example, the hatch such assembly according to the present invention may be manufactured from plastic at a favorable cost, has a low profile and presents a pleasing appearance which is compatible with most leisure and some commercial marine craft. The hatch assembly in accordance with one embodiment of the invention also significantly reduces the likelihood of residual water entering a vessel or cabin when opening or closing the hatch. This protection against unwanted water entering a cabin is also effective in the event that one or more drains in the vicinity of the hatch become clogged. In addition, the hatch assemblies disclosed herein facilitate the removal of a lens element for cleaning or replacement, incorporate a hidden hinge to further enhance their appearance, and are relatively durable with respect to salt water. Such assemblies also facilitate installation by conforming to slight variations in the plane of installation. The hatch assemblies is disclosed herein may also incorporate a rachet like mechanism for installation of a trim ring and facilitate installation of the trim ring on vessels having different hull or cabin wall thicknesses.